Superman:X-men the animated series
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: A spinoff show from The Protectors as part of my plan to create the PLU- Protectors Literature Universe. Join Superman, The X-Men and their Allies as they fight the forces of unjust and evil, while living their everyday lives.
1. Chapter 1

As always for the beginning of a Superhero story, it was bright and sunny that day. The tall, metallic spears known as skyscrapers glittered like gold as the sun's rays beat down the Windows. The sky was clear, sprinkled with clouds here and there with an occasional plane flying by. Below was a different story for the city of metropolis:the thick musical hum of car horns, pigeon cries, famous pop tunes and thousands of bustling and loud voices flowing throughout the air, a few crowds crossing the streets below from either side. Meanwhile, atop one high roof, there was a certain Heroine keeping watch for crime and thugs. Supergirl was sitting quite comfortably on the edge of the highest roof in this foreign, noisy city she just flown into. This feisty teenage girl was fifteen years old, and 5 foot 9 inches, a tall height indeed. Her frame was far from even slightly overweight; falling headfirst into the 'hourglass-slender' category. Long electric yellow hair hung like a limp rope from her hair and was sprawled over her shoulders. Piecey bangs were parted to the sides, acting as a yellow frame for the picture that was her face. Her tight white Cotton T-Shirt hugged her curved torso tightly, while it showed off her waxed peach-bisque stomach and hips. An even tighter ocean blue skirt stopped at her midthigh, but gave just as much of a glimpse at her skin as her shirt did. Her gloved hands(the gloves are white by the way) drummed her knees softly, while her red boots tapped the concrete gently.

"Mmm hmm hmm hmmm mmmmm hmm hmm hmmm..." Kara hummed. In reality, she was listening intently with her superhearing for strange sounds or suspicious ones to be more specific.

_...Hah ha!_

_Splat!_

_Leave me Alone!_

Kara blinked st the sound of the voices and various noises occurring together. From what she could tell, someone was being annoyed by some idiots or bullied. Which is really the same thing.

So,Supergirl stood to her boot covered feet and starting floating up effortlessly. And just like that, a white streak zoomed towards the sounds.

* * *

><p>Kurt Wagner hated these two a whooole lot. He hated how these numbskulls always try to capture him, or kill him or something. He hated being hunted all the time, he hated being out on the streets alone, and he sometimes hated being himself period.<p>

He also hated that stupid tounge that kept lashing out at him.

The teen dodged the attack and rolled a little ways away to regain his composure. "I said Leave me alone!"

"'Leave me alone'! 'Leave me alone'! Cry me a river, Blue boy!" A slightly shorter teen chuckled, a smile taking his scaly and slimy skin. His stature was crouched and hunched in a way, while a green body dressed him.

"It could go a lot easier if you'd just come quietly." A girl smirked evily to the side of him. She wore a tight green spandex suit, with swirling white designs over her body. Her hands glowed with a greenish...well, glow.

"You never told me vhere you were going! And you've been trying to kill me too!" Kurt protested.

"He never said we had to bring you alive." Toad chuckled, before gathering saliva in his mouth. He spit it outwards and onto Kurt's shoulder, before it sizzles. He yelled in pain, and tried to rub off the acidic spit. "Next one's going for yer head, kurty!"

He spit at him once more, and Kurt flinched. Suddenly, something landed down in between them like a missle, a small bit of dust was thrown up, barely covering the hero responsible fir the landing. Supergirl stood up proudly, her hands on her hips. "I thought I heard the unmistakable sound of ugly. And a bully."

"What the heck?! Who are you?!" Toad asked in surprise.

"Well, I'm the last gal you see before I give you one huuuge headache."

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Heh. Wasn't that what Domino said to me once?" Toad opened his mouth. His tounge lashed out and punched right into her stomach, but didn't seem to phase her in the slightest. She glared down at his tounge, disgusted by it.

"Oh brover..." Toad nervously muttered, just before Supergirl grabbed his tounge and yanked on it forcefully. He was sent hurtling forward towards her waiting fist, and then knocked out completely. The Kryptonian smirked and turned her attention to the girl in green.

"Looks like your next in line."

"Back off, Blondie!" The girl pointed her hands toward her. "They don't call me Vertigo for nothing!"

"Vertigo? What?...woah..." Supergirl stammered. A sudden dizziness grew in her head, soon making her lose balance and fall to her knees. She couldn't think straight, and couldn't focus her eyes well enough to try heat vision. "...ugh..."

"Ha! You think you're tough, just coming here and beatin' us up?! Well-_-UGNH!"_

Somehow, Kurt had appeared behind her from where he just been a second ago, and punched the back of her head. Not a very nice thing to do to a girl, but she was trying to kill him. Any who, Vertigo slumped in an uncomfortable position, and Supergirl rose to stand.

"Huh..." Supergirl said, walking up and inspecting the unconscious villainess with a poke of her shoe. "That was pretty cool there, guy. Thanks for the help!"

"I...I...I...uh..." The boy nearly stammered, as all boys do when they develop a major crush on curvy girls who crush mountains.

"Hello? What does 'I' mean?" She asked.

"...H-Hi! I-I meant to say Hi!" He stammered, holding out his hand. The boy was reeeally starting to enjoy her talking.

"Oh. Okay!" She smiled and shook his hand as if she were strangling an Elephant. "I'm Supergirl! But maybe you already knew that!"

"No, not really." Kurt said, gingerly rubbing his hand and promising himself never to wash it again. "I am Kurt. Kurt Vagner."

"Vagner? Hmm. Is that a German name?"

"Ja, I suppose."

"Oh. So you're not from here?"

"No."

"Well where...OHMYGOSHYOURSHOULDER!" Supergirl gasped and rushed over to grab his shoulder gently and inspect it. "It looks burned! Are you okay?!"

Kurt didn't answer for a moment, as he was then too busy realizing the fact that she was only two inches away from. That was just close enough for to smell that intoxicating perfume, and her soft Yellow hair, and her chin, and her neck and her shoulders and-_-_

"Kurt?"

Before she could turn, his eyes were waiting to be focused on hers. "Oh, it's just a scratch! I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It looks likes it's bleeding alot...I wonder if Clark would Mind..."

Kurt paled. Was this Clark person her father?! That wouldn't go well if she brought a boy home. That's what happens in the movies. And what if she wasn't as nice as she looked? Blonde Angel or not, she could be evil.

"Uh, are you sure you won't kill me or something else if I go?" He knew it wasn't exactly the best question to know if he could trust her...but he couldn't think of another one.

"Kill you?" She smirked. "Friends don't kill each other, Kurt. They help."

"Oh...wait. ve're friends?"

"Uh huh."

"You and I."

"Yeeep."

"Ve are friends?"

"Yes."

Well, it was a very long way from 'The Boyfriend Level', but he could hopefully work his way up from friend. "...Okay."

"You're sorta acting like you've never had friends." She shrugged.

"Veeeell...I haven't any."

"No friends?" She frowned. "Do you have a family? Parents?"

Silence.

"...oh. I-I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have asked."

Deciding that seeing her sad was the worst possible nightmare he could have, Kurt added: " That's alright! Really."

"Yeah, but I should have guessed that, no offense. You are being bullied in the middle of...Metropolis."

"It's fine, really."

"Okay,okay...but your arm isn't. Maybe we should go now. Come here."

He warily walked up to her. Supergirl promptly picked the boy up bridal style, cradling him slightly against her stomach. "If this is weird to you, I can think of some other way to carry you!"

Since her stomach wasn't covered by anything, and her skin felt pretty plush and warm for something that was supposed to be regular skin, He quickly told her his position was fine. The girl blasted upwards like a rocket, and soon very far off. Meanwhile, the two below began to regain their consciousness.

"Oh boy..." Toad muttered.

"You get to tell M-Man. Not me. It's your turn."


	2. Friends part 2

The landing was quite sudden for Kurt. Supergirl landed not too far from the house and closer to her barn. It was much like Kurt would have expected a farm to look like. She gestured to the barn and the house.

"My home. " She announced. "You're not gonna tell anyone are you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Good." As Kara made her way towards the house, she gestured for the lovestruck boy to follow her. "Come on. Ma and Pa Kent are on vacation for the month, and my older cousin is off somewhere at the moment. "

"Oh..." Inside, he was screaming with happiness. Alone in a house with her...wait, that was a weird thought. But regardless, he'd be alone with his huge crush. "That's great. I mean, uh...yeah..."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're hungry, so I'llake ya something...you aren't a vegetarian, are you?" Kara asked, opening the refrigerator. Kurt shook his head.

"No...I actually hate vegetables..." Kurt declared, rubbing the back of his head. "Especially broccoli."

"Broccoli, huh?" She repeated with a giggle. Supergirl bent down to reach the pork chops. "Try it with cheese. It really helps."

Kurt noticed that her bending over gave him a preview of her skirt covered rear, and he quickly averted his gaze there. "Uh...cheese. Right. What exactly do you...do around here...for fun?"

"Well...not much." She admitted. "I usually talk with Clark or...I dunno. It gets pretty boring sometimes, but I still manage."

"Okay then...I suppose ve can just talk..." He shrugged.

"Sure, good plan."


End file.
